Fotografías
by Vaslav
Summary: Algo terrible ha sucedido. Kurama reflexiona sobre qué será de su vida a partir de ahora


Hola a todos¡¡ Aquí estoy otra vez, con la traducción del fic más deprimente del mundo. Bien, empecemos con las advertencias de rigor:  
  
YO NO SOY LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC, TAN S"LO LO TRADUZCO. TAMPOCO SOY LA RESPONSABLE DEL VOCABULARIO QUE APAREZCA EN ÉL, ME LIMITO A TRADUCIRLO TAL Y COMO APARECÍA EN EL ORIGINAL.  
  
No os entretengo más. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FOTOGRAFÍAS (Pictures of you)  
  
Autora: Moerae (moeraehotmail.com)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Llevo tanto tiempo mirando estas fotos tuyas que ya casi me parecen reales.

- ¡Shuuichi! Baja, la cena está lista - Mi madre me llama.

Otro día ha pasado. Simplemente.

Me pregunto. . . si desapareciera de sus vidas, ¿me recordarían siquiera?

Los días pasan sin ningún cambio.

Mi madre es amable y cariñosa como siempre, como si realmente no hubiera notado el cambio que se ha producido en mí. A veces me pregunto si de verdad no se ha dado cuenta, o si sólo lo hace ver, esperando que sea yo el que hable primero. Pero si es la segunda opción, la verdad es que disimula muy bien. Aún así, supongo que todos sus esfuerzos no servirán de nada. No van a cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado.

Y lo mismo con mis amigos. . .

Supongo que estarán bien. Pensarán en él de vez en cuando, especialmente Yukina, pero después seguirán adelante con sus vidas. Seguirán adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Yusuke ocupado con Keiko, trabajando en el restaurante de ramen y haciendo esporádicos encargos para Koenma. Y Kuwabara estará probablemente ocupado con sus estudios, Yukina, y ayudando a Yusuke en las misiones.

Ah, Yukina. . . Me pregunto cómo habría reaccionado al saber que Kuwabara y Yukina se han prometido. ¿Se entristecería?

Me río quedamente ante la idea. Triste no sería la palabra adecuada para describir cómo se sentiría. Supongo que furioso o desesperado sería más apropiadp. E incluso estas palabras no describirían bien del todo cómo se hubiera sentido. Nada podría describir la decepción que hubiera sentido al perder a su querida hermanita por Kuwabara después de todo.

Pero nunca lo sabrá, ¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y bajo al comedor, donde mi familia espera.

Llevo tanto tiempo viviendo con mis fotografías que ya casi creo que son lo único que puedo sentir.

- Oniisan, ¿puedes ayudarme con los deberes? – Shuuichi llama y entra directamente en mi habitación. Nunca ha sido la clase de persona que espera pacientemente a que le den una repuesta.

Como él. . .

Él nunca esperó que le respondiera ni que dijera nada cuando venía a visitarme. Tan sólo se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos rubí, sin decir nada.

Y yo era feliz, tan solo con su presencia a mi lado. . .

- ¿Oniisan? – Despierto de mi momentánea ensoñación y vuelvo a prestar atención a mi hermano, sentado junto a mí. Sonrío, tomo plena consciencia de su presencia, y vuelco mi atención en su libro de texto. Al menos este pequeño entretenimiento apartará de mi mente su recuerdo.

Tal vez algún día no necesitaré de estas pequeñas distracciones para liberarme de mis recuerdos, para ser capaz de hablar de él sin sentir dolor. Pero de momento, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Te recuerdo, quieto bajo la lluvia, mientras yo corría hacia tu corazón. Y nos besamos mientras el cielo parecía estar derrumbándose. Te abrazaba contra mí como siempre que intenté protegerte de tus miedos.

Un pequeño trozo de papel cae al suelo cuando Shuuichi abre uno de mis libros.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Shuuichi lo recoge y se da cuenta de que es una fotografía. Está arrugada, como si alguien la hubiera estrujado y después guardado en el libro para volver a alisarla - Es. . . – La arranco bruscamente de las descuidadas manos de mi hermano, sin pensar - ¿Onisaan? – Shuuichi me mira con una expresión desconcertada, pero todo lo que yo puedo ver con claridad ahora mismo es el pequeño trozo de papel que tengo en la mano.

Una foto suya.

Lo único que me queda de él. . .

- Lo siento. No quería. . . Es que esta noche estoy muy cansado. Ya hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Una excusa muy torpe, pero la pequeña foto que aprieto fuertemente en mi mano es una razón muy poderosa para querer quedarme solo.

La misma fotografía que he estado mirando durante incontables horas.

- De acuerdo. . . – Por suerte, mi hermano acepta ese argumento tan pobre y recoge sus libros y papeles – Pero, oniisan, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, tan sólo dímelo, ¿vale? Recuerda que tu familia está aquí para ayudarte. Estaré aquí si quieres algo. No lo olvides – Y cierra la puerta.

Silencio.

A él le hubiera gustado. Era una persona a la que le gustaba la soledad.

Ya estoy otra vez. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarle?

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana. Supongo que es la costumbre. Cada vez que la brisa mueve las cortinas, automáticamente vuelvo la cabeza en esa dirección, aunque sé, mejor que nadie, que él no estará ahí. Que es sólo el viento.

Sólo el viento. . .

Fuera llueve. Sí, estamos en la estación de las lluvias otra vez. Otro recordatorio de que el tiempo sigue pasando como siempre lo ha hecho.

- Hiei, ¿eres tú? – Bajo la débil luz de una farola, una silueta delgada, pequeña, de cabello desordenado, estaba quieta, sola. . . - ¿Hiei? – No hubo respuesta. Típico, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Corrí hacia aquella pequeña figura, tirando al suelo mi paraguas con las prisas. Me paré frente a él. Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza, y él ya estaba empapado. No llevaba su capa negra, y su ropa estaba rasgada por diversas partes. La tela se pegaba a su pequeño, delgado cuerpo. Era difícil no fijarse en como aquellas ropas mojadas marcaban cada uno de sus músculos, pero le examiné minuciosamente en busca de alguna herida seria. No parecía estar mal herido, tan sólo algunos cortes y rasguños, pero dada la facilidad que tenía para meterse en peleas, aquello no era extraño. De todas formas, algo iba mal.

Muy mal. . .

Hiei se quedó allí, sin decir nada. El mechón blanco de su cabello goteaba y escondía sus ojos de mi vista. Puse una mano en su mejilla y alcé suavemente su cara, intentando que me hablara, que me mirara, pero él cerró los ojos.

Como si aquel simple acto hubiera hecho desaparecer su dolor, como si ya no fuera a sufrir nunca más. . .

- Hiei, ¿qué te pasa? – Susurré suavemente, tan solo para sus oídos, para nadie más.

- Kurama, quiero que hagas algo por mí. Tienes que prometérmelo. Será lo último que te pida. Por favor. . . – Hiei aún se resistía a mirarme a los ojos. Y yo no pude hacer nada más que asentir ante su ruego desesperado. Jamás había visto a Hiei tan débil, tan vulnerable. . .

¿Qué le arrastró a hacer aquello?

Hiei tiró suavemente de mi brazo y susurró quedamente en mi oído, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más pudiera oírle, aunque no había nadie a nuestro alrededor para escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Hiei? – No podía creer lo que acababa de oír ¿Me estaba pidiendo que. . .? Imposible. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, posó sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, y me besó dulcemente.

Como una ilusión, aquella calidez se desvaneció rápidamente, dejándome tan solo el eco de sus palabras.

- Gracias. . . por todo.

Te recuerdo huyendo, perdiéndote en la noche. . .

Eras más grande, más brillante, más inmenso que la nieve. . .

Ahora, la lluvia cae lentamente. Seguramente parará pronto. Y cuando estas lluvias cesen, pronto la estación de la nieve vendrá y me traerá consigo otra vez mis recuerdos.

Nieve. . .

Él nació de la nieve.

Aunque siempre renegó de su estirpe, en secreto siempre añoró volver a su tierra.

El lugar donde nació.

De donde fue expulsado.

Nunca se lo dije, pero me recordaba a la nieve. . .

La palidez de su piel, su inocencia, lo fugaz que fue su vida. . . Como la nieve.

Y grité ante aquel hecho cruel.

Le grité al cielo.

Nunca pensé que amaría a alguien. Que amaría a alguien hasta el punto de que mi corazón se retorciera de dolor.

Daría gustoso mi vida por cualquiera de mis amigos o por mi familia. Pero por mi amor, por mi mejor amigo, he dado mi alma. . .

Quiero gritar ante la injusticia de todo esto.

Ante el hecho de que he entregado mi alma por algo que nunca tendré. . .

Y finalmente hallaste el valor para dejarlo todo atrás.

Aún me pregunto. . .

¿Hizo bien en tomar semejante decisión? ¿Hice bien en acceder a lo que me pidió?

¿Es que hacemos bien alguna vez?

¿O todos somos tan solo marionetas que danzan al son de la música que toca la Fortuna?

Recuerdo como caíste en mis brazos. Lloraba por la muerte de tu corazón.

Tan solo una vez le vi llorar.

Fue cuando la mismísima Oscuridad descendió a la tierra para cubrirnos con su tétrico manto.

No sé por qué lloraba, tan sólo le estreché entre mis brazos.

Todo lo que sé es que era feliz de que me hubiera buscado a mí cuando necesitó a alguien.

Pero tal vez debí habérselo preguntado entonces. Porque ya nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de saberlo, ahora que él se ha ido.

Parecías hecho de alabastro, tan delicado.

Perdido en el frío.

Siempre estuviste tan perdido en tu oscuridad. . .

Él lloraba perlas negras.

Las perlas de sus lágrimas eran negras, al contrario de las nacaradas gemas que llora su hermana.

Pero, a mis ojos, eran blancas como las plumas de una paloma. Inmaculadamente blancas, como la inocencia de su corazón.

Su frágil corazón, que había sido herido más veces de las que él mismo podía recordar.

Su corazón, tan perdido que no sabía como escapar del Dolor.

Recuerdo como ese dolor te engullía lentamente.

Si alguien me preguntara cómo es el amor, le respondería que es como un océano. Te adentras en él, cautivado por su indescriptible belleza, hasta que es demasiado tarde para salir. Y entonces, cuando ya no es posible volver atrás, te das cuenta de lo estúpido que has sido al entregar tu corazón a esa persona.

Esa persona que nunca podrá corresponder tu amor.

Te parecías a un ángel mucho más que a ninguna otra cosa.

Y si alguien me pregunta si creo en los ángeles, le responderé que sí.

A mis ojos, él era un ángel.

A mis ojos, cegados por el amor, él era perfecto.

Mi ángel. Mi delicado ángel negro.

Y no creo que encuentre nunca a nadie como él.

¡Oh, abrázame por última vez, y después desvanécete silenciosamente!

Pero el Tiempo hace que todo llegue a su fin.

Todo. . .

Incluso él, el que pensaba que estaría conmigo para siempre, se ha ido. . .

Él, que parecía tan fuerte y poderoso. Pero contra el Tiempo, nada resiste. . .

Ante el Dolor, su Dragón de Llamas Negras no servía de nada.

Qué estúpido fui al permitir que me robara el corazón de esta manera.

Mi alma. . .

Realmente, el Amor es ciego, hace que permitas que alguien robe tu corazón y tu alma frente a tus propios ojos.

Y lo que es peor, no te preocupas por recuperarlo hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas. . .

¡Dioses, ayudadme!

Si hubiera hecho algo aquella noche en la que él lloraba, ¿hubiera cambiado algo? ¿Hubiera mitigado en algo su inmenso dolor? ¿Le hubiera mantenido con vida?

Miro a través de la ventana pero, como siempre, no hay respuesta a mi pregunta.

Podría haberme acercado a tu corazón.

Ojalá hubiera podido conservar conmigo su corazón.

De ese modo hubiera sabido que él estará conmigo para siempre. Que será siempre mío, y sólo mío.

Eternamente mío.

Ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de separarnos.

Si tan solo hubiera encontrado las palabras adecuadas. . .

Pero, supongo que su muerte fue culpa mía, ¿verdad?

Realmente, no tenía a nadie.

Excepto a mí.

Y yo no pude hacer nada.

Así que todo es culpa mía.

Y el precio que debo pagar por mi crimen es este dolor insoportable que llena mi corazón y mi alma. El saber que lloraré eternamente por él.

Y sólo por él.

Para siempre. . .

Todas estas fotos tuyas. . . Conservo estas fotografías porque no quiero olvidarlo.

Mi crimen.

Tengo miedo de que mi corazón le olvide porque me duele tanto recordarle. . .

Llevo tanto tiempo mirando estas fotos tuyas.

Pero nunca permitiré que esta imagen desaparezca de mi memoria.

Es lo único que me dejó.

Y si la miro el tiempo suficiente, puedo fingir que esta imagen es real, no tan solo una ilusión. . .

Pero nunca pude llegar hasta tu corazón.

Pero una cosa ha quedado clara después de todo este tiempo.

Que su corazón era algo que no se podía poseer, no importa quién ni cómo.

Ni siquiera en sueños puedo estrecharle entre mis brazos.

Incluso en sueños, me mira con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

Se está culpando a sí mismo otra vez por lo que yo estoy pasando ahora.

Pero no debería hacerlo.

Después de todo, fue mi decisión.

Busqué durante tanto tiempo las palabras adecuadas para ser sincero.

Pero sólo conseguía alejarme de ti.

Eras testarudo.

Pero ya nunca va a escucharme.

Y él nunca me dirá a mí esas palabras.

No a mí, al menos.

Mis fotografías. . .

No a quien le mató.

Pero al menos cumplí la promesa que le hice.

Y no había nada en el mundo que yo deseara más.

Nada que deseara más que llevarte siempre dentro de mi corazón.

"Kurama, si me amas. . . mátame."

No había nada en el mundo que yo deseara más.

No había nada en el mundo que yo deseara más que no tener que sufrir nunca esta separación.

Pero, incluso si me derrumbo bajo el peso de la Soledad, nunca hubiera permitido que él se sintiera así nunca más.

Y así le demostré cuánto le quería.

Y tal vez ese fuera el único modo de decírselo.

Todas mis fotografías. . .

- Ai shiteru.

* * *

Hola a todos¡¡¡¡

Siento haber vuelto con un fic tan depresivo. De hecho, lo he tenido que ir traduciendo en pequeñas porciones porque cada vez que lo leo se me queda la moral por los suelos TTT.TTT Pero es que me encanta, está tan exquisitamente escrito. . . ¿No os parece?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y que no os haya deprimido demasiado. . .

Saludos a todos¡¡¡¡


End file.
